


Proposition

by SimmeringSun



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: It was a dead man's tale from the beginning





	Proposition

The devil came by that cloudy day  
With a proposition at her lips  
She watched as my life slowly drained away  
Then renewed it with a flip

“Darling, dead. Your life now belongs to me  
You can always have it back  
But until you complete my commands  
Running blood and beating heart you’ll lack”

So around this land I went  
With a heavy cold organ in cart  
That reminded me of the blood on my hands  
And how a dead man’s tale starts

“Darling, dead. I have the power to renew you.  
I have the power to destroy you  
So if you ever turn your back on me  
This day you will rue.”


End file.
